


Psicosis

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Will se da cuenta que su psicosis fue impuesta por Hannibal. Creo que no es un buen resumen. Reto IFictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. Día 19: Psicosis





	Psicosis

****

**Día 19: psicosis.**

Pensaba que su realidad era simple y sencilla. Que solo tenía que vivir como siempre, dando clases al FBI, pescar en la compañía de sus perros rescatados y listo. Pero Will Graham nunca pensó que Jack Crawford cruzaría la puerta de su aula escolar para pedirle ayuda, así como su mente para una serie de asesinos.

Pronto su realidad comenzó a romperse para ser reconstruido con paredes de sangre, huesos y fotografías de cadáveres de víctimas que pedían justicia.

Que suerte que el doctor Hannibal Lecter, suerte entre comillas, porque nunca ha sido su mente segura bajo sus manos.

Sobre todo cuando le insinuaba que le gustaba que le encantara asesinar al menos a una persona. Además de sus alucinaciones empezaron con su presencia.

Al final, no sabía qué hombre era el demonio negro con cuernos de alce o era parte de su alucinación.

Realmente lo era.

Pero nadie le creía.

Ahora todos pensaban que él era el asesino.

–Es un cuadro de psicosis provocado por la encefalitis –comentó Frederick Chiltón tras un primer análisis, sin embargo, eso no está a salvo de estar encerrado.

Solo sirvió para ser sujeto de pruebas.

–La psicosis también puede ser provocada por el alcohol y los medicamentos, –Dijo mientras revisaba un expediente- y un informe de la policía que se encuentra en la ropa interior sobre la carretera seguida por tu perro –sonrió en son de burla-. Además, el doctor dio a conocer su tratamiento a través de las pastillas. –Le miró y observó el pie de la mano en la jaula en la que tenía un Will-. Bueno, parece que tienes un tratamiento especial para tus problemas.

–¿Qué hay de las alucinaciones y convulsiones provocadas? –Cuestionó Al recordar como Hannibal lo colocaba frente a una luz mientras le repetía palabras. Mientras te presentamos la oreja de Abigail por la garganta con la ayuda de un tubo.

–La psicosis es la causante de las alucinaciones, y la epilepsia también lo que causa –negó con la cabeza mientras se levanta con la ayuda de su bastón- ¿Un caso crees que alguien te lo hizo?

–Tanto tu as you have you you that Demonio is behind to this -respondió with a voice ser and look molesta.

–¿El doctor Lecter? -preguntó con ironía- pero no hay pruebas, y todos los que están en la parte de tus alucinaciones que buscas culparlo.

–Las equivocaciones… -respondió antes de ser conducido de nuevo a su celda.- Mis alucinaciones no crean pruebas para el doctor Lecter -los enfermeros lo prepararon para su traslado.

Él junto a los dos enfermeros caminaron hacia la salida del salón donde Frederick estaba en medio. Sin embargo, Will Graham se detuvo.

–¡Mis alucinaciones crean el castigo perfecto para Hannibal Lecter! -gritó para luego avanzar.

Definitivamente, eso se llama la atención de los presentes sobretodo del joven enfermero Matthew Brown.


End file.
